


Striking Out

by NecroNOMNOMicon (LimeDragon)



Category: ANDERSEN Hans Christian - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeDragon/pseuds/NecroNOMNOMicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragic real story of what happened to Hans Christian Andersen’s “The Little Match Girl”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striking Out

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble of precisely 100 words was written for a prompt challenge: glitter, gamin, gruesome

The glitter of the vision of Grandmother dispersed as the warm blaze of the matches faded into comfortless coils of smoke. The Little Match Girl, shivering in the wind, realized she could not go home; Father would beat her for not selling any matches and, worse, wasting them. With numb fingers she struck the final match and let the flame lick at her apron; the fire engulfed her in agonizing warmth. In the morning, a crowd gathered and leered at her charred corpse in the snow. “What a gruesome end for the gamine,” they agreed, and went about their business.


End file.
